It is known that a brush head for a toothbrush can be manufactured by providing a carrier on which one or several bristle tufts each comprising a plurality of bristles is mounted (for example, using anchor tufting technology). The carrier may then be mounted to a brush tube so as to be moveable relative to the brush tube; for example, the carrier may be a disk that is mounted to a brush tube for rotary oscillation around an axis being perpendicular to the longitudinal extension axis of the brush tube (for example, as is known from the Precision Clean brush head from Oral-B).
It is a desire to provide a manufacturing method for a brush head that provides for further design options.